


Through The Looking Glass

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the servant and who the master?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Looking Glass

Nimueh has seen many things reflected in the depths of her scrying glass, but this is one she had not anticipated. It brings her pleasure, though, in more ways than she might admit. She thinks that if Uther could only see the spectacle she is currently spying upon he would expire in a fit of apoplexy in a matter of minutes. Nimueh is certain he never had this in mind when he first thrust Merlin into Arthur's orbit.

There is a delicious thrill in watching Arthur forgo his habitual pride to fall down on his knees at Merlin's feet. That Merlin simply seems to take it as his due when Arthur turns his cheek and rests it against Merlin's hip in wordless supplication is sweeter still. Who exactly is the servant here and who the master?

When Merlin tangles his fingers in Arthur's hair and draws him into a yet more compromising position, Arthur goes willingly. It appears the lines between them have blurred further even than Nimueh would have guessed. Arthur had risked much when he sought out the mortaeus flower to save Merlin's life and he is still risking Uther's wrath now. Not that it seems as if his father's ire is much of a deterrent to Arthur as his hands push aside Merlin's clothes, allowing him to worship at Merlin's feet in a most intimate manner.

It quickly becomes clear to Nimueh that this is not the first time that Arthur and Merlin have sported together in this way. There is an obvious familiarity in their actions, from the skilful way in which Arthur swallows Merlin down to the fond manner in which Merlin rewards him with soft touches to his face and heated words that Nimueh cannot hear through the scrying glass. She watches avidly as Merlin finds his pleasure, coming undone when Arthur's hands take a tight grip on his hips, finally asserting at least a measure of princely possession, albeit on his knees.

Nimueh allows herself a moment of satisfaction. If Arthur and Merlin are distracted by the pleasures of the flesh it can only be beneficial for her plans. Let them have their brief flush of joy: it will be over soon enough. As Nimueh leans over the glass a minute more, she finds herself caught by the way that Merlin slowly straightens, the haze of satiation clearing from his eyes. A small smile curves his lips and, for a second, Nimueh would swear that his gaze locks with hers.

Her heart beats faster in that instant and she plunges a hand into the water, trailing her fingers through it until the image is broken and distorted. If a feeling of disquiet shivers down her spine in the aftermath, that is Nimueh's secret alone.


End file.
